Backward Glancing
by StarringMegan
Summary: You know what? Screw the Point of no Return. I'M RETURNING, smart arse. Let's see what happens if it were MY way. I love you Erik.
1. Chapter 1

A great movie,

in my opinion at least…

So if you think this as a parody,

know that's it's in good humor.

This originated from watching the movie with a series of friends,

and concluded with the result of our twisted theories.

I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own a thing.

Don't be a poofter.

Yes, that was an excuse to use that word.

**Part 1**

"Start a new life with me.

Buy his freedom with your love.

Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death.

This is the choice.

This is the point of no return!"

The crazed, unmasked phantom roared.

His fingers wrapped around the line that joined to Raoul's neck. I gazed from his distorted face, to Raoul's pleading expression. My teeth clenched subconsciously. I treaded into the water, drenching the bottom hem of my wedding dress. I looked at the phantom, eyes compassionate, and strode to Raoul. I looked him in the eye with legible disgust.

"Raoul, I thought I could force myself to love you. But… You're far worse than a murderer. You've molested me _and_ Madame Giry far too many times to compare to his murderous deeds." I spoke, motioning to the phantom.

"W-What!?" I heard the phantom exclaim. The hostility disappeared from his voice.

"Christine… _Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime_." Raoul began to sing.

"No. No, Raoul, I won't fall for those lines any longer." I said firmly, my hands in fists.

"_I'm here! Nothing can harm you! My words will warm and calm- THRILLER!!!!!_" He began to sing in a very Michael Jackson-ish way.

Both mine and the phantom's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, erm, sorry about that… Where was I…? Oh, uh…_Let me be your freedom, let me be you li-_"he started.

"Enough!! Christine, my love, make your choice!" The phantom intermitted.

I turned my back to Raoul and stared at the phantom with great seriousness in my eye.

"For God's sake, kill the man." I ordered confidently.

The phantom smirked and yanked on the cord with his every strength. We both turned away as Raoul's girlish cries filled the cavern before stopping short.

I turned to look at him. His body hung motionless, his head slumped to one side. I felt myself lift with great relief and happiness. I grinned and twisted to the phantom, who dropped the rope and stepped over to me.

"Christine, have you truly decided? Y-You love me? Or did you only wish him dead?" The phantom spoke, placing his hands on my waist.

I smiled and draped my arms around his middle, pressing myself against him. I took in a breath and closed my eyes. He stood; confused for a moment before wrapping his muscular arms around my back.

"I love you. I've always loved you. From the moment I first held your hand. From the moment I first heard you sing. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I always loved you, and I always will." I said, laying my face on his chest.

He stayed silent. I smiled.

We stayed, embracing for a few minutes until I heard a soft cry. I looked up at him. His bottom lip quivered slightly; His eyes watery.

"Ph-Phantom??" I spoke.

He retracted his arms and stepped away. I looked at him questioningly.

"I just… I need a moment." He sniffed before turning away and walking out of the water.

I raised an eyebrow before silently following him. As soon as he was out of sight, his whimpers exchanged to sobs. I quickened my step, around the rock wall which he leaned against, weeping into the palms of his hands.

"Goodness, are you alright? Did I speak too hastily?" I asked, my voice filled with legible concern.

He turned to me, sniffled and smiled slightly before cleaning away his tears with his bare forearm. I smiled at him with benevolence. He frowned and began wailing again.

I scowled.

"Phantom, please, end this ridiculousness. Come, let us get you cleaned up." I said, grabbing his arm.

He sniffed and turned to me again. He nodded and smiled. We walked inward towards the curtains. We were about to pass his monkey box thingy when I stopped him. I looked down and spotted his white mask. I smiled and picked it up.

"Here. Go fix yourself and I'll take care of Raoul's body." I said, handing him his visor and biting my lip slightly.

He smiled at me gratefully. I patted his arm and walked away, towards the water, thinking of what I was going to do with the corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

This one was rather fun to write.

Even though it's simple,

I hope you like it.

Like Edward,

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera,

though I really wish I did.

AND Twilight.

Then I'd have little tea parties and have them all to myself.

**Part 2**

I stopped at the water's edge.

I stared at his hanging body and gathered my surroundings.

I spotted the lever that the phantom used to open the iron gate.

I imagined pulling it with the body still attached to the gate and letting the rest take care of itself.

Crunching, blood and flattened carcasses filled my head…

No.

I was still a civil being. As much as I would loath it, I would provide him a respectful descent.

I'd lay him on a board, open the gate and let him drift away to the main opera house…

I grabbed a conveniently thick slab of wood, just about long enough for his feet to hang off, and trudged through the water over to his dead body. I carefully untied his hands and neck.

Without warning, his limp body fell on top of me, his weight pressing down. I nearly fell into the water, but pushed him upward with great struggle. I rolled him on to the board and began walking back to the shore.

I pulled on the metal lever and walked back into the slightly green and steamy water. I was about three feet away from the board when the corpse unexpectedly rolled off into the water with a splash.

I groaned and reached down for him. I lifted him above the surface and tried placing him on the board again. I tried to take a tired breath, but ended up getting a mouthful of Raoul's hair.

And what's worse,

the board began to float away.

I yelled for it as I dropped the body and ran gradually to the driftwood. I grabbed it and pulled it back towards the spot where I had dropped the dead body. I tried lifting him with one hand, but gave up and let go of the plank for a small second.

I lifted him with two hands and turned to find the board drifting away.

I glowered and threw him down.

I glanced towards where I'd left the phantom;

he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I quickly began kicking Raoul across the bottom of the water into the corner, against a rock wall in the shadows. I raced back to land and pulled the lever so the gate closed right as I heard the phantom walk out from behind me. I didn't look back; I was trying to locate the plank of wood beyond the gate.

I had just spotted it when he asked, "Where is he?"

"Oh, he's over on that section of wood. Can't you see it?" I lied convincingly.

"Not clearly, but I imagine I do. Impressive work, angel." He said, laying his gloved hand on my shoulder.

I felt a shuddering sensation as he touched my bare shoulder.

I turned around and was filled with a new sensation as I looked at him. His hair was back to its original shade, black and slicked back. His mask covered the right side of his face. His eyes smoldered into mine. He wore the red suit I recognized him wearing to the masquerade. It clung tightly to his body. I exhaled slowly, mouth hanging open, my eyes repeatedly scanning his perfect being.

I glanced up at his face; he was smirking down at me.

His nose flared as his grin widened.

"Something wrong, Angel?" He asked, his voice mysterious.

That was it.

Before thinking twice about it, I jumped up, wrapped my arms around his neck and looking into his eyes before crashing my open mouth into his. His hands pressed firmly on my hips. I breathed into his mouth as I felt his lips s- Yeah… Haha…

"…Christine…" He moaned, taking his tongue out of my mouth…

Yeah,

I said his tongue…

He placed his hands on my elbows and pushed me away slightly.

I looked at him as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

I raised my eyebrows in realization.

"That was your first kiss." I spoke confidently.

His eyes opened and he looked up at me. I pressed my hand against his cheek. His eyes shut responsively. I used my other hand to stroke his hair. He took in a breath and I smiled. I took a step forward, touching slightly, and I felt him shiver.

"I love you." I spoke simply.

He opened his eyes and looked at me as if he'd been miraculously healed. It was he this time that leaned in to press his lips against mine. I quickly returned the kiss as his hands gripped my arms securely.

He pulled back and looked at me with a strange emotion on his face.

"I love you, Christine, my angel." He said, determinedly.

I flared my nose and smiled brightly. Never have so little words made me feel so alive and spectacular. I simply looked back into his eyes and waited for more.

He glanced somewhere behind me and smiled.

"Come, I want to show you something." He said, dropping his arm to grab my hand.


End file.
